KOKIRI FOREST STUPID ADVENTURES
by KityPryde
Summary: Link, Saria, and Mido are the stars of this story. Contains ELEVATED LEVELS of stupidity. You have been warned! Chaper three is up and ready to read.
1. Chapter 1

KOKIRI FOREST STUPID ADVENTURES

What happens when bordom gets the best of Zelda characters you ask?

The answer; something stupid of course : )

* * *

Narrator: "Our story takes place on the outskirts of Hyrule in a serene little patch of woods called Kokiri forest. In addition to being the dwelling place of the charming Kokiri children, these woods were known for there beatiful scenic views and relaxing places to sit and reflect on the peaceful serenity of life."

Link:** "I'M SO BORED!!!"**

Narrator: "Until a certain green hat-wearing-little-"

(frog in the pond croaks really loudly)

Saria: GASP

Narrator: "What? I said boy. You couldn't hear me over that frog in the pond."

Saria: "Oh, that's OK then. Wait a minute, who are you?"

Link: "Yeah you just kind of appeared out of nowhere."

Narrator: "Huh? Wait a minute, there not suppossed to see me. Um, who am I?"

Link: "Yeah who are you?"

Saria: "Are you someone interesting that will reduce this terrible bordom?"

Narrator: "Me? Oh no, I'm just another Kokiri."

Link: "Oh..."

Narrator: "Link, Saria, and the narrator are sitting on the sand by the stream with the water fall, but there hasn't been much rain for a while so it's just a trickle. Link and Saria are in a bored daze except for the narrator cause she knows what's about to happen."

Link/Saria: "Huh?"

Narrator: "Oh nothing."

Link/Saria: "Whatever..."

Narrator: "Meanwhile, Mido is at his house watching the grass grow, therefore equally bored, and in a moment, just a few secounds before he reaches the brink of insanity, he will try his last resort, which is to see what Saria and Link are up to even though he doesn't like Link, not many kokiri do."

Link: "Why do you keep talking to yoursel-Hey!"

Narrator: "What?"

Link: "..."

Narrator: "Link is too bored to respond."

Link: "Stop doing that."

Narrator: "What?"

Link: "That thing where you talk about us like we're not here. It's weird."

Narrator: "Speaking of weird..."

Link: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mido: "Hi Saria."

Narrator: "Right on time."

Link: "Ughh!"

Narrator: "Saria is barely concious, so Link taps her shoulder."

Saria: "uhn...Mido...oh...hi"

Link: "hey"

Narrator: "Hi Mido."

Mido: "Hey, I've never seen you here before. Are you someone interesting who will reduce this terrible bordom?"

Link: "No. She's just some normal, average, and boring kid. She's kind of mean too."

Narrator: "Hey!"

Link: (sticks tongue out.)

Narrator: (makes face)

Narrator: "Oh! Now I get it!"

Mido: "Get What?"

Narrator: "I figured out why- " (The narrator disapears)

Narrator:  
(I figured out why they could see me. I was using quotation marks and that put me in the story. Ha Ha Ok I get it now.)

Meanwhile Link, Saria, and Mido are staring at the spot where the narrator used to be.

Saria: "What?"

Mido: "Where'd she...?"

Link: "Yeah. That was stupid..."

They all just kind of stare into space for a while until...

Saria: "You know guys, I'm usually one to look on the bright, cheery side of things, but I can't take it any more. I AM SO BOOOOOORED!!!"

Link: "That's ok Saria."

Mido jumps up onto his feet. "Guys! I just had an awesome idea!"

Link: "What?"

Mido: "I don't know..."

Saria: "What is it? What is it?"

Mido: "It's just..."

Link: "Spit it out already!"

Mido: "I'm not sure..."

Saria: "C'mon Mido! Just tell us!"

Mido: "My idea is..."

Mido pauses for a really long time. Link and Saria get fed up and start to walk away.

Mido: "Okay Okay! Come back I'll tell you!"

They exchange questioning looks and then walk back.

Mido: "Lets go ding-dong-ditching!"

Ha Ha. What a rotten place to stop. Don't worry, more chapters will come. Unless you don't care, in that case, whatever... : ) Thanx 4 Reading. Reviewers rock!

-KityPride-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

* * *

Saria: "Ding-dong-ditching? What's that?" 

Mido: "You ring someone's doorbell, and then run away."

Link: "Where's the fun in that?"

Mido: "It's fun, Mr. NoFairy, because when the person opens the door, no one is there."

Saria: "Oh, I get it!"

Link: "Yeah, that's sounds like fun, let's go do it."

Link and Saria start to run off in the direction of the know it all brothers' house.

Mido: "Wait."

The stop and turn back.

Mido: "We can't do it here. It won't be any fun because everyone will know it's us."

Saria: "Yeah, he's right, we're the only ones around here that would do something like that."

Link: "But I'm still bored."

Mido: "Let's go to the marketplace!"

Link/Saria: "Okay!"

And so, Link, Saria, and Mido take off running for the forest exit. On the bridge, Link stops.

Link: "Wait guys. Won't we die if we leave the forest?"

Mido: "Eh. It's probably just a myth."

Saria gulps: "Probably?"

Mido grabs Link's hat and throws it out the exit. Link glares at him.

Mido: "Well, what are you waiting for man? Go get you're hat."

With one quick shove, he pushes Link out the exit.

Saria: "Mido! How could you?"

Link walks back throught the exit angrilly.

Saria: "Link! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Mido: "Oh look, you found your hat."

Link: "Mido! You jeerk, I could have died!"

Mido shrugged: "You're okay, now c'mon let's go."

And so because Link had so bravely tested out the myth and proved it false, Saria and Mido felt safe enough to venture outside the forest. Even though Link wasn't really a Kokiri, but whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter makes no sense at all, lol. So if you were looking for a story that has an actually plot and character building, you've come to the wrong place:)

(((More absolute Randomness)))

The three friends walk out into Hyrule field. Mido wistles, "Wow, who knew? There is actually a world outside of the forest! Really the forest was only a part of this new world called Hyrule. Is'nt that amazing guys!? I mean if that's possible than what else are we missing? Is Hyrule really apart of something larger, like say, a giant spherical rock floating in a vast expanse of empiness. And what if that vast expanse of nothingness is really apart of something bigger?!

Link: "Whatever, Mido. Everyone knows that if you leave Hyrule, you fall into a great ab-ab- What was that word again Saria?"

Saria: "abyss."

Link: "Yeah, that's why anyone that's every left Hyrule has never came back. Duh."

Mido: "Oh... I guess..."

Author: Hi eveyone. Ready for the next random chapter of Kokiri Forest Adventures? I know I am!!

Link: "Why? I mean what is the point of this story anyways? So the author can have an excuse to write a secound rate extension chapter just to get reviews? THAT'S A HOLLOW VICTORY AND YOU KNOW IT, KITYPRYDE!! YOU SICKEN ME!!"

Mido: "Whoa. Calm down Link."

Link: "Calm down? Calm DOWN?! In order to calm down you have to be upset! I'm not upset! I'm FURIOUS!"

(Link explodes)

Mido: "Yes!"

Saria: "Waaaah!"

((Somewhere in Hyrule Castle))

A random group of school kids walk up to Ganondorf for directions.

"Um. Hello Mr. Ganondorf, can you tell me where Ms. Agatha's school house is?"

"Certainly. It's right off Stupid Street, next to the Crash testdummy factory, and across from YO' MAMA!!"

Link groans, "That was terrible."

Everyone: Link? We thought you exploded.

Link: No way. That was just an optical allusion.

Saria: Oh. Well in that case. (hugs Link) I'm so glad your okay!!

Link: Aw, thanks Saria.

Saria: (...still hugging Link...)

Mido: "Ahem. Cough. Cough! Cough! Cough!"

Saria: (...Still hugging Link...)

Mido: "COUGH! COUGH! HACK! COUGH!"

Link: "Gee Mido. That cough sounds terrible. Are you okay?"

Mido: (glares at Link) "Yeah. Just fine."

Saira: (actually stops hugging Link) "Are you sure?"

Mido: "Well, now that you mention it. My head feels kind of hot..."

Link: "Pssh. What a surprise..."

Mido: "What was that?"

Link: "...Nothing."

Ganondorf: "Honestly. If this chapter gets any worse, I'm straight up leaving."

Author: Straight up?

Ganondorf: (causiously) Yeah. That's what I said.

Author: ...

Ganondorf: What??

Author: "I was just thinking, that's all. Yep. I've decided."

Ganondorf: "What?! You've decided what?!"

Author: "Um. Nothing."

Ganondorf: "Why can't you tell me, G? That's whack, yo. Homeskillet never said anything about... oh no! I'll destroy you for this, dawg!!"


End file.
